dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagwa (Barokian series)
سݣوا (romanized as Sagwa) is the Barokian dub of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat. It aired simultaneously on Channel 9 and BBT 1 from 2002-2005. It currently has reruns on BBT Kids from 2010. Most of the episodes were dubbed by Channel 9 Dubbing Studio in Ushabahtawad whilst some episodes were dubbed by Haraf Dubbing Media in Fusid City. Character name changes The original names of most of the cats are kept as nicknames, including the titular character. * Sagwa Miao → Mia * Dongwa Miao → Alfayiz * Sheegwa Miao → Jamila * Baba Miao → Rieaya * Mama Miao → Al'umu Voice cast * Kareena Feyrouz Al-Ajlani as Sagwa Miao * Mohammad Taqi Al-Ajlani as Dongwa Miao * Emily Jameel as Sheegwa Miao (episodes 1-3, 8, 9-18, 20-23, 30-33, 35) * Ibro Majrashi as Baba Miao (episodes 1-25, 35, 40) and The Foolish Magistrate * Qamar ud-Din Mahmud as Mama Miao * Nathalie Sa‘id as Nai-Nai Miao and Tai-Tai * Waheed Saatchi as Yeh-Yeh Miao, Baba Miao (26-34, 36-39) * Shabra Ghabaz as Ba-Do * Feng Shujiao as Luk-Do * Lucy Chahuán as Huang-Do, Sheegwa (episodes 4-7, 19, 34), Auntie Wen, Chung-Nee * Joaquín Gabaz as The Cook, Ping * Ocean Eagle as The Reader of the Rules, Sheegwa (episodes 36-39), Pong * Maya Ali Al-Enezi as Pang * Monica van der Westhuizen as Sheegwa (episodes 39 and 40) * Wai Afaf Begum as Shei-Hu * Fakhr al-Din Hajji as Wing-Wing, Aunt Chi-Chi * Ömürbek Abdrakhmanov as Lik-Lik * Inaam Al-Harthi as Jet-Jet, Ling * Nafisa Ruqayya Bensaïd as Hun-Hun * Hörður Faheemsson as Wong Ton * Faizullah Benaldjia as Cha-Siu * Katsuzō Morokuzu as Uncle Miao * Azadeh Makhmalbaf as Fam * Aisha Phoebe Ayari as Sheegwa (episodes 24-29), Genji Songs * Theme Song (Sagwa, the kitty) ** Sung by Hörður Faheemsson ** Arrangement by Joaquín Gabaz ** Production and Performance by DJ Question Mark Trivia * The Sleeve Dogs' barking is not heard in the Barokian dub of "Alley Night Opera" due to an ADR error. * The earlier version of the dub of "Tea for Two" has the Sleeve Dogs' dialogue not heard at all, with silence heard as their mouths move. Technical credits Episodes dubbed by Channel 9 *Barokian version - CinéGroupe *Barokian dubbing created at - Channel 9 Barokia *Translation - Muhammad Abd Rabbo Chahuán *ADR Work - Majid Farooq *Montage - Hibat Allah Ghazzawi *Voice Director - Mu'iz ad-Din Hagigat *Technical Supervision - Ikhtiyar al-Din El-Baz *General Supervision - Naim Najibullah *Dubbing Performed and Completed In - Channel 9 Dubbing Studio, Ushabahtawad *Barokian Distribution Rights - CinéGroupe, Sesame Workshop Episodes dubbed by Haraf Dubbing Media * Voice director - Salem Nabeh * Translation and interpretation - Luay El-Baz, Sadiira Uraqqa * ADR work - Maya Ali Al-Enezi * Montage - Faizullah Benaldjia * Computer titles - Sadiira Uraqqa, Salem Nabeh, Joaquín Gabaz * Musical direction - Joaquín Gabaz * Project manager - Ramat Gan Chahuán * Barokian version produced by Haraf Dubbing Media in Fusid City Category:Dubs Category:Barokia Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Barokian-language dubs